A New Dimension, A New Life
by Meulin-the-f33ls-preacher
Summary: Marceline has an arguement with her dad and a week later, he punishes Marceline and all her friends by taking them to Earth! Will they ever get back?
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~ This is my first fanfiction on here! Wish my luck! :) ~~~~~~~

A pale 18-year-old girl floated throught the sky, looking terrible. Usually, she looked amazing, but tonight was not "usually." Her clothes hung over her figure loosely, dark bags were under her ebony eyes from not sleeping, her pale skin looked even paler than usual, and her midnight black hair was all messed up. She had a worried expression on her face. This teen girl had a name. And her name was Marceline the Vampire Queen.

Finn, now 16, strolled through the forest without his hat. He was trying to wear it less. His golden hair shone in the sunlight slightly and he was whistling a cheerful tune. His brotha, Jake, was walking by his side, smiling. The duet stopped under a specific bunch of trees that were providing cool shadows from the harsh sun. Finn placed his pack on the ground and started taking out delicacies, such as sandwiches, popsicles, and tons and tons of ice for this burning summer day. He sighed in relief as he popped one of the ice cubes in his mouth and it melted into a puddle of freezing water in his mouth. With a quick gulp, it was all gone. They sat and waited, not eating the food and soon, Princess Bubblegum came. She brought Lady Rainicorn with her and the two brought lemonade and assorted desserts, from PB, and candy, from Lady. The candy was only red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, or violet, of course. And some of the candies were rainbow-or multi-colored. They all sat there and waited, panting under the beating sun. They occasionally took a piece of ice and started sucking on it to keep down the heat. Finn was wearing a blue tank top, even shorter shorts than usual, and was barefoot, while PB was wearing a peach shirt and jean shorts with flip-flops. They sat there, waiting for a while. The sun shifted a bit and finally, Jake announced, "Why don't we just eat some now? I'm starving, bro!" Finn shrugged and answered, "Wait a bit longer. She'll come" and the blonde started to search the area more. But no sign of that sexy, black-haired,always 18-year-old, never-gonna-sparkle-in-sunlight vampire lady. at last, he sighed in defeat and told them, "Go chow" and they all gobbled down the food in only a bit, then they started chatting away and singing, sucking on ice. Finally, the four slipt up and the teenage boy told his dog, "Let's go check on Marcy to see if she's okay, kay?" and Jake replied, "Hop on my back." Finn sat on Jake's back and watched the scenary whiz by as they clomped away to Marceline's house, big Jake knocking down PLENTY of trees.

Knock, knock, knock! Marceline could hear someone rapping their knuckles against the hard wood of her front door. She knew it was F & J, I mean no one else visited her. Her eyes closed, remembering that the door was unlocked and pretty loose, so she heard a creak following the knocking. "Marcy? Are you okay?" a certain, snooping, 16-year-old called softly into the house. Marceline sighed, "No, I'm not, Finn. My dad 'visited' me last week and I've been anxious because you know what he said, little Finn-ey? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID?" she screamed, a trail of tears streaming down her face. Finn cowered a bit, "W-what did he say?" he questioned quietly and nervously. "He said that he would punish me and my friends! I never wanted any of you guys getting hurt and I don't know when he's going to strik-" Marceline's sentence was cut off by her yelping and Jake screaming. Finn, Jake, and Marceline had been grabbed and sucked into a portal.

Finn groaned as he blinked his eyes groggily and a loud yelp slipped from his lips. The dog and teen girl laying next to him woke up immediately, startled. Their eyes flew open and they screamed as loud as they're lungs would let them. "M-Marceline?" Finn exclaimed, "That's you?" he stared wide-eyed at her. She seemed even more beautiful than before, but, his staring was cut off with an "Oof!" from both him and three girls that landed on top of him. Breathing heavily, he moaned, "P-Please get off of me" and they did as he told. Finn immediately noticed that one had dyed pink, straight hair, bright blue eyes and a pink dress, one had dyed purple, curly hair, big brown eyes, and a purple outfit, and another had bleached blonde hair, bright hazel eyes, and a rainbow outfit. Jake yipped cheerfully as he noticed Lady and started licking her hand passionately. Marceline sighed, "Ugh. I always have to get stuck with PB" and Finn exclaimed loudly, "PB? LSP? Lady?" LSP flatly replied, "Whatever", Lady turned her head to look at him, and PB just inspected everything, including the confused group. "Bonnibel, that's kind of creepy!" Marceline stared at her, wide-eyed. In fact,it did look kind of strange. As soon as PB finished her examining, the six set off, looking for an exploration and/or adventure.

All of them jumped at the sound of a car starting and the loud noises that we're used to. They were all chatting until Marceline tripped over her own two feet, not used to walking so much. "What the hell?" she could hear the guy under her exclaim. He twisted around until Marceline finally had a good look at his features. He had dark brown, almost black, hair with a cyan streak, blue-gray eyes, and a lip piercing. "Uhh...s-sorry!" the used-to-be-vampire girl apologized quickly, staying where she was, blushing lightly, and the stranger smiling nervously, staring into her brown eyes.  
>~~~~~~Okay, guys! So, that's the first part to a New Dimension, A New Life! Hope you enjoyed it :) ~~~~~~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~So, to sum it up, Finn, Jake, Marceline, PB, LSP, and Lady entered Earth! :D It's going pretty good, and it's just rolling off my mind easily, so expect much! :) Enjoy ~~~~~  
>"I'm Felix" the stranger introduced himself. Smiling, Marceline replied, "I'm Marceline, call me Marcy." She remembered about her five friends waiting for her, so she backed off and explained, "We've got to go." Felix walked to her side and asked, "May I come?" Marceline turned to Finn and Jake. Nodding, Finn smirked quietly to himself. All of them went on their way, Felix now tagging along. He was kind enough to point out everything wand apparently, now the six Adventure Time characters ere in a place called "NOoo Yourk." "So, where do you live?" Felix suddenly popped up with a question. "Uhm...far away from here," Marceline replied, thinking. "Where far away?" he continued to question. He swished some of his hair to the side and stared at the beautiful, punk girl at his side. "Errr...far away doesn't describe itself?" she asked sarcastically and kind of rudely. "I mean, WHERE do you live? Can't you tell me?" he asked, a hurt look on his face. "Erm..I can't," she said quietly. "You don't trust me? What could I possibly do? Go stalk outside your house? I'm not creepy like that," he exclaimed. "Felix, I cannot tell you!" Marcy snapped back. "Seriously? Why not? Are you going out with somebody and you don't want to show, is your family embaressing, or what? Why can't you tell me?" Felix growled slightly. "Because I just can't!" she exclaimed, frustrated, "You wouldn't understand!" Felix glared at her, "Why? Tell me why or I'm leaving you behind right now. Everybody needs a reason" Marceline put her face in her hands, clearly thinking it through. "That's it. I just wanted to know so I could do something romantic, like leave roses on your doorstep, but whatever. I wouldn't understand," Felix mocked her. He spun around, but Marceline sighed and rushed, "I live in a different dimension with these five people that's with me" and she stared into his eyes, but Felix only narrowed his eyes, "Stop fucking around" Felix stormed off, obviously not believing her. Finn patted her back as he saw the disappointed look on the teen's face. "Ah, whatever. Who needs him?" she said out loud, getting over Felix and starting to chat with them, but Felix was lurking around in the shadows, hearing what she said about him, now even more upset. 'Shit! Get over her, you big dope!' Felix scolded himself in his mind and trudged away.<br>They stared at the high school in front of them. "That's where you'll go, Finn" Marceline told him, "While, fuck, again, I'm stuck with Bonnibel, but this time in college" PB sighed, "Stuck with that," she nodded her now-human head in the direction of Marceline. Jake nudged Finn toward the school. With a loud groan, he trudged towards the shool, but suddenly got swarmed with a small crowd of people. Since there weren't many creatures near the Treehouse, he never thought that he would get this crowded,and he started to get chlostrophobic. "Agh! Get away!" he exclaimed, quite afraid of all the people around him, so they left, one by one, losing interest in the new guy. Looking for crowds, he scanned the perimeters, but his eyes landed on a girl with curly red hair, loads of freckles parading across her nose, light blue eyes, and a smile. He could hear her giggling at something her friend said. He sucked in a large breath before heading towards her. "Hi, I'm Finn," he introduced himself behind her. Spinning around to look at the boy, she said, "Cool name. I'm Marzia." She stared at him for a bit and cracked a smile. "You seem odd," Marzia stated, "I like odd." He smiled a bit.


End file.
